


Give Up The Ghost

by RogueMarieL



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Community: blind_go, Gen, Gryffindor!Hikaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueMarieL/pseuds/RogueMarieL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hikaru was eleven, he got a letter.</p><p><b>Challenge:</b> Blind Go Round 018<br/><b>Pseudonym:</b> Hinagiku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Up The Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phnx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phnx/gifts).



> For [Phnx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phnx/pseuds/Phnx), who is a terrible influence and the reason I have ended up doing two of these.

When Hikaru was eleven, he got a letter. It was a very important letter, with green ink on paper that felt rather odd, if he did say so himself. Of course, he was much more distracted by the fact that the letter was delivered by owl than by the letter itself, so it took him some time to read it.

Hikaru is still glad he got the letter, but sometimes he deeply regrets some of the things that happened afterwards.

* * *

When Hikaru was eleven, he got off a boat and walked into a castle. He waited for quite some time as student after student went up, until finally _Shindou, Hikaru!_ was called. He walked up to the stool that everyone else had sat on, and allowed the teacher to drop the hat onto his head, as she had done with everyone else.

Hikaru likes Gryffindor. It suits him, generally. That the friends he has now are all in different Houses sometimes sucked, but for the most part, Gryffindor was good. He doesn’t get to wear as much yellow as he would have liked, but that was okay. He likes red, too.

* * *

When Hikaru was twelve, he got lost in the castle. It was understandable -- he had only been there for a few weeks, and usually walked with his year mates. On that particular Saturday, he wandered alone. His birthday had been the day before, and he wanted some time to himself. When a door appeared, he didn’t think much of it. Magic was still new to him, then. He walked in, and found a giant room that looked an awful lot like the attic at home. He wandered through the pathways, looking at all of the junk people had left there. He saw an old Go board with what looked like a blood stain and picked it up.

Hikaru misses Sai so much sometimes. It had been hard, but Sai was a great teacher, even though they had sometimes driven each other mad. Hikaru is still hoping that someday he will be able to see him again.

* * *

When Hikaru was twelve, he was very, very frustrated by the ghost that was haunting him. It wasn’t really Sai’s fault, but that didn’t stop Hikaru from being frustrated. He had no idea why, in a world _full of magic_ and _other actual ghosts_ , but no one could see Sai. Well, no one living. History of Magic had gotten really weird once Sai started attending. For whatever reason, Professor Binns and Sai argued often about certain parts of history.

Hikaru laughs about it, when he thinks of it. It must have been very confusing for the rest of the class, only hearing half of it. At the time, Hikaru had just wanted to sleep through class, which was much harder to do with an angry ghost yelling right next to him.

* * *

When Hikaru was twelve, Sai saw a flyer on the bulletin board for a Go club. He begged and pleaded and generally harassed Hikaru into agreeing to go. Hikaru went, and Sai played through him. They usually played Touya.

Hikaru doesn’t regret wanting to learn to play for himself, but he’s not sure he would have done it if he had known what would happen.

* * *

When Hikaru was twelve, he brought Sai home with him for summer break. Sai taught him how to play, and they played Go online. Sometimes his friends from his old school came by and they hung out. It was a good summer.

Hikaru thinks about it, sometimes. Playing Go online. If they had stayed there, at Hikaru’s house, playing Go online, would that have been enough for Sai to stay?

* * *

When Hikaru was twelve, he started to play for himself sometimes at the Go club meetings. Not often, but he wanted to play his own Go. The others gave him strange looks -- some days, when Sai played, Hikaru seemed like a very different opponent.

Hikaru wonders what would have happened if they had just told people he was haunted. Sai hadn’t seemed to want to, but maybe it would have been better. Would that have been enough?

* * *

When Hikaru was thirteen, he spent his birthday with his friends. They played Go and had food that may or may not have been smuggled from the kitchen.

Hikaru thinks that might have been when things changed. He really isn’t sure anything could have stopped it.

* * *

When Hikaru was thirteen, he usually played Go for himself. Sai played less and less. He didn’t seem to mind. Hikaru didn’t notice that he was getting quieter and quieter.

Hikaru was only thirteen, then. A second year. Looking back, he can see that he was focused on himself. But then, he knows that there wasn’t really any else he could have done. What thirteen year old would have done anything differently?

* * *

When Hikaru was thirteen, he realized that Sai wasn’t there anymore. He begged and pleaded and bargained, but Sai didn’t come back.

Hikaru’s still hoping that will change.


End file.
